


Blossoming

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabblefix prompt, <i>bleeding.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

After the war, the streets of L1 are frequently filled with drunken revelers. It's an improvement over the days when men would fight with homemade switchblades; whether for a drink, or for simple entertainment.

It's taken Heero time to get used to fist fights. The one thing he's noticed the most though is how colorful it all is; how unlike the blacks and whites he's used to, how strangely vivid violence is outside of a machine.

He picks a fight by insulting someone's mother, a concept he knows nothing about, and watches as his knuckles split like freshly sprouted tulips.


End file.
